<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Modified Pike by mojohwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632938">Modified Pike</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojohwrites/pseuds/mojohwrites'>mojohwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Armory [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embedded Images, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:56:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojohwrites/pseuds/mojohwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus has always wanted a pike, but apparently someone's beaten him to it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enoch Bast/Marcus Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Armory [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Modified Pike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h1>Modified Pike</h1>
<hr class="bumper-top"/><hr class="main"/><h2>“If it works, don’t tell Marcus. He’d have a field day.” — Vince Corvo</h2><p>Marcus Ren usually walks with an unconscious swagger whenever he strolls through the SRL hangar, but there's a barely contained excitement to his steps now. It’s late — Ariadne is nowhere to be seen, but he’s certain Enoch is still around.</p><p>He approaches a familiar bay to find the Titan underneath his Sparrow, tinkering with a stray fuel line and mumbling to himself. His Ghost is patiently displaying some sort of wiring diagram.</p><p>“Bast, put your tools down,” Marcus proclaims. “I need your full attention for this.”</p><p>“What is it now Ren?” Enoch grunts from where he’s working, “I’m kinda busy.”</p><p>“But someone’s beaten me to it!”</p><p>“You’re gonna have to be more specific,” he chides, to which the Hunter frowns. Didi compiles into being next to him.</p><p><em>“Someone’s gone and gotten an actual pike!”</em> she says excitedly.</p><p>“They’re not that hard to lift. I thought you Hunters were good at that kind of thing.”</p><p>“That’s not what I’m talking about,” he huffs, crossing his arms. “There’s a registered pike in the grid!”</p><p>“Don’t tell me—” Enoch starts but is cut off in the deluge that follows.</p><p>“So I’ve been checking the registries — obviously I need to keep my eye on any new models that might show up from time to time. Patrolling Guardians always tend to find interesting stuff. Anyways, Didi and I were scanning the EDZ grid this morning. And get this, some Guardian named Ilaasan has a modified <em>pike</em> registered.” </p><p>Enoch sighs deeply and eventually rolls out from underneath the Sparrow. There’s a pensive look on his face as he wipes his hands on a cloth nearby. Marcus is practically vibrating as he speaks.</p><p>“You don’t know how long I’ve been trying to get one of those to work! Didi keeps telling me it has something to do with program restrictions or something, yada yada—” </p><p><em>“I can see it really sunk in.”</em> she interrupts curtly, spinning her shell in annoyance.</p><p>“—I still think it’s something to do with the shooters in front. Point is, this random new Light somehow got it to work!”</p><p>“What did you say the name—” Enoch tries but is again drowned out by the Hunter’s now near-frantic monologue.</p><p>“But now I’m wondering, how exactly did they do it? Did they fool the system somehow? You don’t suppose they directly hacked the grid registry? Maybe I’ve just tried it too many times so I’m shadow banned or something—”</p><p>“Marcus—”</p><p>“—more importantly, where is this Guardian? I gotta see this pike. So I tried looking this Ilaasan up in the VanNet database but I can’t find anything on them! Nothing. But then how—”</p><p>Enoch suddenly rushes forward to grab either side of Marcus’s face and then forcefully plants a kiss there, which instantly silences the Hunter. His eyes are wide for a moment with surprise and Didi giggles softly.</p><p>“Finally,” Enoch chuckles as the Hunter flounders, “some peace and quiet. Now, you said the Guardian’s name was Ilaasan, right?”</p><p>Marcus nods quietly, his expression a growing mixture of annoyance and curiosity.</p><p>The Titan glances to his Ghost, who blinks several times then displays a new holoprojection: some kind of official-looking report. Enoch flicks through the file before stopping at a section near the end — a list of names. He points to one and gives Marcus a questioning glance. “Like this?”</p><p>The Hunter stares at the name for a moment to confirm and tilts his head in confusion, “That’s it! But what is this?”</p><p>“This was a report issued by the Vanguard earlier this week, marked priority for all Guardians to review. You didn’t read it?”</p><p>Didi's shell gives a little shake, <em>“I told him to but—”</em></p><p>“I’ve got better things to do than read boring reports.”</p><p>“Obviously. Those grids aren’t going to scan themselves,” he teases, earning a pout from the Hunter. “Well, you should know that this <em>boring</em> report actually lists some important new allies to the City. Apparently it’s a Fallen House with some particularly... interesting members.”</p><p>“What does that…” the Hunter trails off as something clicks. He stops and shares a look with the Titan, mouth dropping open in surprise.</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“You absolute genius.” Marcus whispers, and this time, Enoch is the one surprised by the sudden kiss.</p>
<hr class="main"/><hr class="bumper-bottom"/><p class="grey">
  <em>Fallen Pike</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I adore these two gotta-go-fast goofballs, even more than I like driving pikes. <em>Pew pew zoom</em> *finger guns*</p><p>This is set sometime after the events of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964563/">Chosen</a>, though I haven't decided exactly how far into the future yet...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>